degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gcapp1959/Degrassi 1.0.1 - segment three
10 October 1988 Monday morning, Voula and Stephanie crossed paths on their way to school, and Voula learned about the whole business on Friday night... around 7:43 p.m. Later, she told Geoff. “Steph had told Wheels to come by at 7:30, only to find out that her mother was expecting her boyfriend at that time! And Arthur seemed to be expecting company, too! Well, anyhow... her mom’s guy was late, and so was Wheels, but Wheels wasn’t late enough! They walked up to the door at the same time!” “Oh, boy!” But Geoff knew this was a good break. “Arthur answered the door, but mom was right behind him. She... Geoff, Wheels bought... condoms. And Steph’s mom was the one who ran the purchase up! And she recognized Wheels at the door!” “Oh, boy!” Geoff repeated. “Stephanie... said her mother called her downstairs, and she was in such a rush that... Mom saw the way... Steph dresses. And Steph saw Wheels there. Mom gave both of them a real talking to... then she sent Wheels home. With his flowers!” “Well... at least... nothing... damaging happened.” “There’s another bit, Geoff.” “Oh?” “Stephanie had to sit there while her mom interrogated Arthur about something. Apparently, Arthur was waiting for both Steph and their mom to leave and he was going to have friends over to watch some sort of nasty video that his friend Yick borrowed from an older brother!” “Nasty video?” Voula nodded. “Swamp Robot something or other. But it was X-rated.” Geoff turned in disgust. “At age twelve?! Ewww! I don’t think I wanna watch stuff like that when I’m a hundred and twelve!” He turned back to Voula. “But at least... Stephanie and Wheels and... that... thing...” “She was lucky that her mother busted things up.” “So... Wheels and Mrs. Kaye’s beau arrived at the same moment, and Wheels bought condoms from Mrs. Kaye earlier that day. It all came together nicely to thwart it.” “Geoff! That’s when we were praying!” “Yeah,” Geoff whispered. “So... you said that Stephanie admitted this morning that she really didn’t want to go through with it?” “She didn’t.” “Well, neither did Wheels. He didn’t think he could tell his friends, but he did have a word with me this morning. I was the one guy, he said, he could count on not to blab about it to everyone else. “He said he felt too nervous and wondered what I thought about that sort of thing. But, Voula... the other guys were ribbing him and urging him most of the week! 'All the way with Stephanie Kaye', they were joking to him.” Geoff sighed. “They couldn’t understand why I wasn’t getting into the spirit of it.” “Well, Stephanie was getting encouraged, too,” Voula said. “To think that Wheels would ask her.” “Voula, I don’t think either of them wanted to. But I think they might’ve blundered into it anyway.” “Blundered into it?” “He thinks he has to or she won’t date him anymore. She thinks he’s expecting it or he won’t date her anymore. So even though neither wanted to, they do it anyway. I have a hunch they’d really be sorry and... probably end up totally ruining any chance at a nice friendship.” Voula pondered. “You’re probably right.” She sighed. “Geoff... did our prayer make a difference for them?” “I don’t know. But considering how well things turned out... our prayer didn’t hurt.” Voula and Geoff continued to meet at one another’s house for homework, went to the library a few times, had dinner at each other’s home, and even had a bit of fun, usually by playing some kind of board or card game. ** On 22 October, a Saturday morning, Voula broached a topic with her parents as they were finishing breakfast. “Mama, Papa... may I go with Geoff and his family to church tomorrow?” Mr. and Mrs. Grivogiannis looked at each other, measuring the surprise the other felt. “I think you may, Voula,” her father said. “Did Geoff ask you if you’d like to?” “No, but... I’ve asked him about his church and his beliefs... and he said his church welcomes everyone. We don’t go very often and... I... wanted to see his church for myself.” “I have to say, Voula,” Eudocia admitted, “we’ve gotten a couple of calls from the priest... asking about enrolling you in confirmation class. I think... I think he’s concerned about you, and wanted you to get teaching that you aren’t getting because we don’t go to worship that often.” “Not very often at all,” Leonidas added. “Five to ten times a year. Does Geoff and his family go often?” “Every week. And Geoff goes to a youth group. He used to go every Friday, but he alternates now so he can see me on that evening.” “Well, you go ahead,” Leonidas encouraged her. “And tell us tomorrow afternoon what you thought of it.” “I will, Papa.” Later that day, Voula told Geoff of her wish to go with the Capps, and she was warmly welcomed to it. She told her parents about it afterward, particularly the relevant sermon given by the pastor there, and about the sign over the exit from the sanctuary: “You are entering your mission field”. “You want to go again, Voula?” her mother asked. “Absolutely. It was so... warm... and... it wasn’t really highly structured, you know? More casual, laid back, but people really felt involved.” A week later, at dinner, Voula was still contemplating her second service at Geoff’s church. “What’s the denomination of Geoff’s church again, Voula?” Eudocia asked. “Church of the Nazarene, Mama.” “Nazarene. As in, ‘Jesus the Nazarene’?” “Yes, I think so.” “You really like it, Voula?” Leonidas asked. “Yes. Papa... Papa, why don’t we go to church very often?” Mr. Grivogiannis winced, then set down his fork and perched his chin on his hands. He sighed. “It’s disturbing, Voula. It seems like... it seems like so many of the congregation at our own church... go there to assuage themselves... cover their sin... ask to be excused by God for what they did that week. Not to change. You told us about how at Geoff’s church, they teach repentance. They don’t have confessional booths at Geoff’s church, right?” “No, Papa.” “This is a harsh word, Voula... too harsh, probably even untrue to an extent. I wouldn’t dare speak it outside this house and to anyone outside this family. And I’ve never said it to anyone other than your mother. But you’re old enough to hear it.” He exchanged looks with his wife. “Hypocrisy. Profess one thing, one ideal, in church, but live another outside. There’s a man at church who says I undercut him with my rent prices. He complains. Well, Voula, how I set my rents is not his business, and how he sets his is not mine. I set my rents according to what I feel I need to cover expenses, upkeep, insurance, vacancies, capital improvements... damage... and what I consider to be a fair profit to draw off a salary and invest to employ others. That it is still lower than his rents is my choice. If I were to be honest, I think he charges too much. Lives in a veritable castle. Voula, he does not practice the Gospel when he leaves the cathedral.” Voula and her mother just listened to Leonidas. “You tell me, Voula, that at Geoff’s church, in his words, people squirm sometimes. He squirms. Church is not to be a place where we congratulate ourselves... or a place where we make platitudes about our sins and then go back and repeat them. That is what I feel at our own church. Nothing changes. Apologize and then repeat.” They were all silent for a moment. Mr. Grivogiannis picked up his fork and took another bite of dinner. He was still thinking, the women saw, and so they didn’t interrupt him. “Voula, I’m glad you’re going to church. I know... we should be there... and we should have been taking you there. Your mother and I... we pray at bedtime and in the morning. But we so much needed to include you... and we didn’t know how as long as you didn’t have a good grounding. That’s what the priest wants you to have. How can we send you, though, and not go ourselves? Do as we say, but not as we do?” “Papa, Mama... Geoff’s church would welcome you, too.” Her father smiled warmly. “I believe you. And maybe... maybe we will. For now... you have my blessing to keep going with Geoff. You like his church?” “Papa... his church is answering my questions.” “What questions, Voula?” her mother asked. “If Jesus Christ came to pay for our sins, Mama, why do we still get told that people will go to Hell? How do we know if we’ve been good enough? That’s the one that really bothered me the most. And... our church... never had the answer that really satisfied me.” “How does Geoff’s church answer that?” “By reminding us that none of us is good enough. Romans 3, verse 23... we’ve all sinned, and all fallen short of God’s glory.” “So, no hope?” Leonidas asked. “Surely not. You wouldn’t keep going with Geoff if there was no hope.” “There is hope, Papa. We have to personally confess our sinfulness and accept, personally, the atonement of Christ. At that, we are reborn... born by the Holy Spirit. Our sins are washed away then, and we are assured of Heaven. Not by earning it through being good enough, but because God so loves us that He gave Christ to redeem us.” Her parents exchanged long looks. “I think...” her father began, and hesitated. “I think... it is time that we visited Geoff’s church. Would you, Voula, be good enough... to take us to church there?” “Yes, Papa, I would. And... I have something else to tell you. I’ve been afraid to, but...” “What is it?” her father asked gently. “This morning... I did it. I received salvation... was born again.” “Like confirmation?” Eudocia asked. “I don’t know. All I know is... I confessed I’m a sinner, acknowledged Jesus as the son of God, that He died for my sins, and asked Him to send the Holy Spirit into my heart. To guide me. Mama, Papa, I want to go with Geoff to the youth group each week... each Friday... now. They teach there, and I’ll learn more. Please?” “Yes, Voula,” her father said. “That’s fine. And... you don’t need to be afraid to tell us about growing in your faith.” “But it’s not the Greek Orthodox Church, Papa. It’s a different church. It’s not the one your parents go to back home. It’s a different one... like... Protestant. It’s even... even an offshoot of Rome’s church.” “You feel closer to God, Voula?” Eudocia asked. “I do,” Voula replied in a whisper. “Then we are happy for you. We want to share in it if we can.” Voula jumped out of her chair and came to her mother’s arms to hug her. “Mama... I’ve been praying for both of you almost since I met Geoff and he shared his way of praying. I’ve been praying for your healing from your surgery... and for both of you to understand me... and for my friends at school who’ve gotten into so much trouble sometimes...” Voula sniffed. “Voula, if you... rejuvenate the faith in this family because of who you met there... then it can only bring glory to God,” her father stated. “November 6... the three of us are going to your church. Together.” ** Around them, more hijinks went on. There was a party at Lucy Fernandez’ house at 2738 50th St on Friday 4 November. To their surprise, Voula’s father told her she was welcome to go to it with Geoff. While there, Geoff saw Wheels and, particularly, Joey joking with Shane about his “exclusive” close friendship with Spike. When Geoff chanced to look around a few minutes later, he noticed Spike and Shane were nowhere to be seen, and wondered if they’d left. Geoff had figured he and Voula would be among the first to leave. Moments after that, Voula overheard Erica and Heather asking where Spike was, and Geoff soon heard them very audibly knocking on a closed door and calling out to Spike. Geoff and Voula exchanged a wary look, and as Geoff sat down in front of Voula, he glanced that way again, before grasping Voula’s hands and gesturing to her that they pray for Spike, whatever was happening. Not long after that, they left the party. If Spike and Shane were in that room, they hadn’t emerged yet. Monday, Shane and Spike seemed a bit... distant from each other. Geoff had a suspicion that they were a bit uncomfortable about something. But by Thursday 10 November, that had changed again. Spike was clearly trying to avoid Shane, and giving him a bit of a cold look whenever he caught her eye and smiled at her. That day and the day after, Geoff sometimes saw Spike having private conversations, hushed, with her closest friends. Something was definitely weighing on her mind. Shane was being evasive about something, and his exuberant mood early in the week had dissipated. Geoff happened to be walking past Heather, Erica and Spike as they were talking, and he picked up something that Erica was saying that put a frown on his face. When the twins were moving away from Spike, Geoff intercepted them. “Erica, could I please... talk to you?” She exchanged a look with her twin sister, then put an odd face on and shrugged. “Sure. What about?” She seemed to be expectant of something. Geoff looked to see that Mr. Raditch’s classroom was now empty, the door open. He gestured. “You might want to... do this privately.” Erica shrugged, smirked at Heather and headed into the classroom. Geoff closed the door and leaned against one desk near Erica. “I apologize for overhearing, Erica, but... I think I heard you say something I really... want to ask you about.” “Oh, yeah? What’s that?” “I think I heard you telling Spike that... ‘everybody knows’ that a girl can’t get pregnant the first time she has sexual intercourse?” Erica had squirmed slightly at the last pair of words. “Yeah, I said that. You know that, too, right?” “Where did you hear this from? Who told you such a thing?” Geoff shrugged. “I don’t recall any such info coming up in sex education... and I’ve been getting that for three years.” “I don’t know. I just hear it. Other girls say it, and guys.” “Okay. But, Erica, who’s the grown-up who’s the source behind this? Who’s the grown-up who told the first girl or boy this information?” “How should I know?!” “By asking. If you don’t know who gave that info, how do you know it was given by a grown-up? Who’re you gonna trust for that kind of information? A health professional or a person who’s still in school?” “Geoff, it doesn’t take a ‘health professional’ or rocket science! It’s just... you just know that kind of thing.” “Please, Erica. Please tell me why pregnancy is impossible the first time a girl has sex.” Erica hesitated. “Okay, Erica, hold on here. If you... if you would rather not talk about... this kind of thing, particularly with a boy... I can understand that. To be perfectly honest, I’m nervous as heck here. I just... I just want to do the right thing and attack a... myth. But... Erica...” Geoff sighed. “It means I have to... be willing to talk about... very... intimate... details. If you’re not... then I’ll let it go for now and... talk to someone else who could... offer to talk to you.” “You mean...” Erica hesitated. “About the...” She lowered her voice. “Sex organs? Very... detailed?” “Yes. If you’d rather not...” Erica stood and paced for a moment, holding a hand up to her bowed head. She returned, leaned against the desk again, and looked back to Geoff. “If you can talk about it, Geoff... I should be able to, huh?” “Only if... you’re sure. This is going to be... very... it’s going to involve... anatomical... references. And it doesn’t seem very fair to you. That’s why I’d rather... let you call the whole thing off if you’d rather not.” Erica shrugged slightly. “Go for it, Geoff. If you... if you don’t mind being...” “Erica, it’s okay. I’ve been getting sex education from my parents long before it started in school. I might know a bit more about the biology and the physiology than you. If you need to be... explicit, it’s okay. I’ll handle it.” Geoff shrugged. “Your back’s to the door and we’re on the second floor, so no one can lip read you. And... I’m trying to help. I’m trying to help people our age from getting into trouble from ignorance.” Erica shrugged. “Where were we again?” Geoff hesitated, thinking. “Oh, yeah, I wanted you to tell me why you think it’s impossible.” Erica sighed, rolled her eyes, and slowly began to talk. “Well, um...” * ? ^ ~ % : % ~ ^ ? * “Erica, I apologize. I–-” “Apologize? For what? I’m the one who’s...” “I apologize for asking you to talk about this... with a boy. I’m sorry. But I really... I really don’t like to hear that kind of... bad information going around, giving people the idea that they can experiment with sex once without having a problem. I am sorry that we had to talk about that in a way that... made you uncomfortable... embarrassed. It wasn’t easy for me, either.” “Geoff... how come... if you feel so... easy... talking about all this stuff... you haven’t...” “Well... I wouldn’t say I feel easy talking about it. I’d rather have been anywhere but here the last few minutes, but it mattered too much to me to let you go on with that other myth.” “Okay. It’s not easy for you, but you’re... motivated.” “Personal beliefs... that sex belongs in marriage. Erica, we need to be able to talk about it before we do it. We need to... be able to... talk about what it means and what we’d do if... something went wrong.” Erica’s thoughts went to Spike. What if she was? Up to a few minutes ago, she totally denied that Spike could be pregnant. Geoff had shown her the error of her assumption. Now, she needed to tell Spike that she, Erica, was in error. Just then, the door opened and Mr. Raditch stepped in. ** Daniel Raditch was walking along, headed for his classroom, and saw the door was closed. He paused in his walk as he noticed two students in the room, talking. They were in the very center of the room, and didn’t appear to be in any mischief. He studied the two. One was Geoff, the other seemed to be one of the Farrell twins. He’d never known either of them to be a friend of Geoff, but Heather had been known to talk to Geoff once in a while. It had to be Heather, Mr. Raditch figured, because Erica was noticeably more outspoken on issues than Heather, and Geoff was not very outspoken. Mr. Raditch looked at his watch. He still had a few minutes, but eventually, he’d have to interrupt them to get the papers he needed. Why were they using his classroom? Confidentiality, he imagined, but on a personal matter? It would have to be a pretty good reason, because he was going to make some sort of inquiry when they came out or he went in. It had better not be because one of them was asking the other for a date or working out the details of a secret rendezvous. The way Heather had put her hands on her cheeks a moment ago, as if utterly shocked at something, suggested it wasn’t something other than significant. Geoff looked quite apologetic and regretful. If anything, Geoff looked quite embarrassed or shy about whatever they were discussing. Mr. Raditch looked at his watch again as he stepped back. He was running out of time. Wishing he didn’t have to, he put his hand on the doorknob, wiggled it, then slowly turned it and opened the door. “Is there some problem here?” “I’m sorry, Mr. Raditch. I just wanted to be able to talk privately with Erica. Without... listeners.” Erica, not Heather! If only, Mr. Raditch thought, there was a surer way to tell them apart! “If that’s all. Do you still need...” “It’s okay, Mr. Raditch,” Erica said. “We’re done.” She locked eyes with Geoff. “Thanks, Geoff. Thanks very much.” She headed for the door and stopped only briefly, looking back at Geoff and nodding slightly with a rueful smile. After she was gone, walking to Heather who was waiting further down the hall, Mr. Raditch went to his desk to get something, as Geoff shuffled toward the door. “Geoffrey? Something wrong?” Geoff turned and walked back to the teacher’s desk. He collected his nerve. “I was... trying to address a... some misinformation. I felt it would be better if... Erica and I could talk without being heard by other listeners. That we could be more... candid.” “Personal disagreement?” “No, sir. Misinformation regarding... biology.” Mr. Raditch frowned briefly, then his eyebrows went up. “Biology?” “Yes. I wasn’t very... happy about discussing it... but... I felt it was needed. It might... spare a few kids our age some... distress... if the truth is better known.” Mr. Raditch pondered, then nodded. “Well, I... guess you had a good reason, then.” “Still, I’m sorry about using your unattended room.” “If it made a difference, Geoff, that’s okay. I could see for myself that you weren’t in some kind of mischief.” “Thank you, sir.” ** On Monday 14 November, the word spread among the girls, and from there over the next couple of weeks, more generally. The Saturday afternoon before, Spike Nelson discovered she was pregnant. ** One Friday afternoon late in November, Harold “Gair” LeGere insisted on taking Geoff to the pharmacy, but wouldn’t say why. “You need something here, and I’m gonna get it for you.” At the “family planning” section, Harold snuck a package of condoms into his jacket. “What are you doing?” Geoff said in not too quiet a voice... ***** End of third segment copyrighted story elements from the DJH episode (#11) “It’s Late”.] Category:Blog posts